Green Lantern Corpse Disc
History Origin The Green Lantern Corpse Disc was a special device created by the Guardians of the Universe for the top secret black ops unit within the Green Lantern Corps which was known only as The Corpse. This unit within the intergalactic peacekeeping force was designed to work in secret and conduct operations that could not be done by normal Green Lanterns which meant that they eliminated threats in secret. To better facilitate their capabilities, members of The Corpse were provided with special Corpse Discs rather than regular Green Lantern Power Ring's. This was because a Power Ring was an obvious weapon which could be tracked to the Green Lantern Corps. Instead, the small discs provided similar capabilities without making it apparent to enemies who the perpetrators of the act served thus allowing The Corpse to conduct their missions in secret. There were several notable differences between a Corpse Disc and a Power Ring. The first was that a Power Ring provided a limited charge that of 24 Earth hours depending on its usage and was wielded on the hand. In contrast, a Corpse Disc was actually ingested and empowered the wielder with a charge that lasted for 5 Earth days. Following the expiration of that time period, the Corpse Discs power simply dissipated and a new one needed to be ingested which meant that members of the Corpse were required to complete their mission within that time frame. Furthermore, a Power Ring displayed the Green Light of the Emotional Spectrum that was associated with Willpower whilst Corpse Discs displayed constructs in a deep purple light of energy. Beyond these aspects, the capabilities and usage of a Disc remained the same as those of a Power Ring. Assignment After the rebirth of the Guardians of the Universe and their Green Lantern Corps, an Oan was responsible for dispatching Guy Gardner and new recruit R'amey Holl to the planet Corana Seven in order to meet with former member Von Daggle. Unknown to them, Von Daggle was actually a member of The Corpse who initially refused to serve the Guardians and he quickly dispatched the two Green Lanterns whereupon he confiscated their Power Rings. Combining the two Power Rings, he witnessed the covert assignment from a Guardian who urged Von Daggle to once take on his old role as a member of The Corpse and also provided three Corpse Discs with the intention of using both Gardner along with Holl as members of the mission. Thus, Daggle inducted the pair into The Corpse and revealed their assignment; to remove a meteor that the Dominators had uncovered which was capable of evolving whoever approached it into a more advannced form. Feeling that the Dominators would not only be a threat on the universe but themselves as well; the Guardians tasked the trio in a Corpse assignment to remove the meteor from the Dominator homeworld. They were ultimately too late as one of the Dominators had been accidently exposed to the meteor and transformed into a much more powerful form. Calling himself The Dominator, he battled against the three Corpsemen where he defeated Gardner and seemingly killed Holl whilst Daggle was being attacked by his acolyte; an evolved Khund. During The Dominators seeming evisceration of Holl, he plucked out the Corpse Disc from her body and ingested it himself thus empowering him further. The Dominator later left to attack Earth but was himself ambushed by a meteor empowered Holl along with both Gardner and Daggle who destroyed the evolved Dominator. Afterwards, Holl wiped all memory of Gardner's involvement in the mission and thus had forgotten about both The Corpse as well as their Discs. Disc Owners Current Owners *Von Daggle *R'amey Holl Former Owners *Guy Gardner *Dominators Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category: Items Category: Weapons Category: Green Lantern Corps